


You came here... for me?

by sapphicmoch



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Inspired by The Owl House (Cartoon), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lumity Week 2020 (The Owl House), M/M, The Good Witch Azura Book Club (The Owl House)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicmoch/pseuds/sapphicmoch
Summary: luz noceda is a petite,  geeky but loving college student from america. Her life is going nowhere until she meets amity blight, a beautiful woman with a passion for magic.luz takes an instant liking to amity and the stupid and charming ways she had learnt during her years in "England".However, when disaster strikes amity, luz springs to the rescue unknowingly. luz begins to notice that amity is actually rather broken at heart.But, the pressures of luzs need to be normal  leave her blind to amitys's affections and so amity trys and distract herself from this woman before her.Finally, when the creepy co worker and boyfriend of luz, jace bel, threatens to come between them, amity has to act fast before being sent home to the boiling isles. will they ever find the passionate love that they deserve?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Skara (The Owl House), Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney, Mattholomule/Gus Porter, Willow Park/Skara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	You came here... for me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls im so unproductive

"Every winter, i would visit my boyfriend, until the year i met Amity."

Luz Noceda had always hated her crowded college with its stressful environment . It was a place where she didnt feel very comfortable at all. She was a clumsy, weird, light hearted girl with a strong motivation and a passion for writing. Her “friends” saw her as a weird geek. Once, she had even aided a poor kitten... till turning it into a monster for show and tell class . That's the sort of person she was.

Luz walked over to the window and reflected on her noisy surroundings. The sun shone ,like a candle about to burn out, as rain pattered against her roof .Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of a girl . she was wearing a sole tshirt and skirt with knee high socks, without an umbrella or, god, even a jacket.

Luz gulped. She was not prepared for what she was about to do.

As she stepped outside and the girl came closer, and she could see the sharp glint in her cold eyes.

the stranger gazed with affection luz, strangely, didnt mind. She said, in hushed tone, "hi.. um my names amity and im new in town without a place to stay." Amity shivered then continued, slightly louder than before, "is it possible for me to wait out the rain here? im soaking and-" Luz cut her off and by her own surprise she granted the girls request with a simple, " ofcourse". With a slight grin Amity made her way inside, taking off her shoes. what? she was a stranger but she still had decency.

Luz looked back, still pondering why she let this stranger in and began fiddling with the minuscule kettle. "miss ‘Amity’, you must think I was born yesterday," she stated, soon after placing a hot cup of tea next to the girl. "im not sure if you took sugar so i just put one in" Luz said shyly this time. 

she looked at the stranger with new delighted feelings, like a raging idiot rampaging at a very stupid party, which had teenage shitty pop music playing in the background and two daring jocks singing to the beat, trying to impress their crush.

Amity disregarded Luz’s beautiful eyes and began to speak. "i wouldnt want it any other way," she revealed to luz with a delighted grin.

Amity looked jumpy, her emotions pushing through like a giddy little kid. Where as luz looked secluded- confused even, her face full of mystery right now showing hardly anything on it. a perfect poker face one could say. Amity had straight thick hair, cut so it sat just on her shoulders. The colour was a beautiful blue that had been faded by her brown roots. Her build was quite fine however upon closer look one could tell she was toned to a point, her height was probably one of her best attributes. standing tall at 5'8 she was taller than most of her friends and few lovers. Now heres what Luz had peeked the most interest in, her golden eyes. they were mesmerising to stare into, one could find themselves lost in a paradise of the colour simply by looking. they truly were gorgeous.

On the other hand Luz was very much different to the other. she was quite short, only 5'4- although she always wore either platforms or heels, still keeping her at a low 5'5 or 5’6 maximum. she had darker, more tanned skin from her Dominican-American heritage and her face was covered in light freckles, dusting her cheeks and bridge of her nose- so light only one could see if they came close enough.when coming very close to her it was quite obvious she was under weight but from a slight further distance she seemed to have a normal build. her eyes had a beautiful hazelnut brown colouring to them, with a lighter gradient towards her pupil. The thing that Amity adored the most was her poker face, post breaking. when she caught Luz with a slight grin or blush, or even the girls small giggle- it filled her with warmth. but it quickly went back to normal after luz realised her slip up, thats why amity loved it ...because she saw it as a challenge.

suddenly, a phone call interrupted the peaceful silence between the two. sighing internally Luz picked up her phone and answered it in a more chipper tone, surprising Amity with her sudden change of emotions. "hello?" Luz exclaimed, holding on slightly longer to the o in the word. Now this is when Amity truly was disturbed- her poker face had changed and now she was all smiley , though it seemed so put on and fake she didnt think to question it. "yes? love, im home right now,," eyes widening at the words Amity was rather surprised to hear Luz had a lover, although she was more disappointed in all honesty. "mhm okay, yes i love you too.. mmh bye" and as fast as her face lightened it returned to its normal state. Amity also changed her face from the shock back to its normal self, 

"sooo,, trouble in paradise? i mean it sounded okay but your face-"  
"in all honesty? yes. i dont know anymore, i just.. feel involved with a old gir.." Luz quickly covered her mouth with her hands, shocked to say the least that she had just opened up to a lady shes known for atleast an hour maximum. "oh god please ignore that- i- i dont know what is happening... you- your a stranger and here i am projecting onto you" she admitted. "oh please, as if you are a stranger to me..." the blue haired girl mumbled just above a whisper. "pardon?" Luz looked up at amity with confusion in her eyes, clearly having misunderstood or simply not hearing it at all. The other girl covered her mouth, very much regretting that statement as luz crept closer to her. Luz was now intrigued by the words she hadnt heard, why was this girl hiding something so blatantly obvious about her?Amity began to fiddle with her hands and fingers- coming up with a hopefully believable story in her head to tell. However, suddenly the bell rang- cutting through the sound of rain and the fire place. Luz pulled away, walking fast to the door- almost too fast for her small feet to keep up with. Returning from the door she sat down, putting a semi large package down next to the seat she was perched in. Amity placed a small cardigan over her shoulders and luz came over to her, both watching the delivery driver unload packages from his van into the dirty, wet satchel around his waist. "hes nasty..." amity said. "you should run out and pretend to trip over his foot or something!" she snickered. "but do you dare me to?" luz asked her, feeling that old rebellious side surfacing its way back into her personality- desperate for another slice of fun. Although amity for once, didnt respond. and luz, despite being the one to have said it- felt that once the words were out between them, a sudden wave of embarrassment fell over them both. A sharp pain in her head, a memory coming to the surface of her brain- stuck on the tip of her tongue and flashing before her eyes like a strobe light. A strange girl had, right before her parents left to see some emperor, gave a consistent feeling- a buzzing between them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gay wtf gay little me


End file.
